Digimon: Alpha Strikers
by masked identity
Summary: A digital world divided by war. The Light vs The Dark. As all hope seems lost a group of people arrive to put a stop to the war, but as they fight the lines between good and bad become clouded. Will they be able to save the world or make things worse.
1. prologue

Hello everyone this is my first story, so please be nice and rate and review. No flames would be nice. I can't promise you that the stories will be updated regularly since I got a lot of things happening over summer break, but I will try my best to finish my works and hope you will bear with me until then. Well then of to the story.

**Summery:** A digital world divided by war, The Light vs The Dark. As all hope seems to be lost a group of people arrive to put a stop to the war, but as they fight the lines between good and bad become clouded. Will the digidestined be able to save the world or make things worse. You'll have to read to find out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon.

* * *

**Digimon: Alpha Strikers**

**Prologue**

Everyone has their own secrets that they keep locked away inside their mind. Some secrets are small like you were the one that toilet papered the principles house or you broke the window of you neighbours house. These small secrets however don't amount to the biggest secret the world holds that no one knows about.

Deep inside the net a world was created without anyone knowing about it and this world is inhabited by creatures. These creatures are called digimon and they inhabit the digital world. But not all was peaceful in the world. An all out war broke out in the world, the digital world became divided in half. One the side of light and the other the side of darkness.

After many years of fighting both sides came to an agreement and built an enormous wall that split their world down the middle. Both the Light and the Dark lived in peace on their separate sides of the world, that is until now.

No one knows who struck first but it only took the one strike on the wall to cause both sides to begin to fight. With another war on the verge of starting the digimon on the side of Light can only hope for a swift end.

In a castle located at the centre of the Light zone a meeting is being held to describe what their sides next move will be. The 3 great Angels were at the head of the conversation as they are the rulers of the side of Light. Ophanimon stands in the middle with Seraphimon and Cherubimon on both her sides. They are addressing more digimon in front of them, including Angewomon, D'arcmon, ClavisAngemon, SlashAngemon and MagnaAngemon.

"You were all called here today to discuss our next move" Opanimon addresses everyone.

"As you know another war is soon going to start and if things go like they did during the last one it is not looking good for our side" Cherubimon states.

"The main reason we have all called you here is to discuss the progress of the gate system" Seraphimon said.

The MagnaAngemon steps forward and addresses the angels "the gate system is fixed and operational; However, I don't think we should use it. After what happened the last time I am worried that it will happen again."

"We don't care about what happened the last time. It is your job to get the device running and to make sure their are no bugs" Cherubimon said.

"You are to activate the gate as soon as possible and proceed as planned" Ophanimon said.

"We leave the rest to you" Seraphimon states as he and the other angels leave.

"I understand" MagnaAngemon said before leaving to return to his own domain.


	2. Electrical Surge

Hey everyone, This is the first chapter of my story and I hope you like it. Basically the first few chapters might not have much action since it'll be introductions and back stories. After that is all through the action and adventures will start to pick up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 1: Electrical Surge**

Things seem to be peaceful as a girl about 13 years old was kicking a soccer ball back and forth with a 9 year old boy. Both of them were smiling and having lots of fun until suddenly the boy disappears.

The girl frantically looks around but does not see him anywhere. "Yuki were are you" the girl yells but gets no response.

Suddenly the girls' surrounding disappear also and their is nothing but darkness around her.

"Aoi help me" a voice calls from a distance.

"Yuki" the girl named Aoi runs off in the direction of the voice. "Where are you."

At that moment flames erupt from the ground and traps her. Aoi looks around trying to find an escape but it was to late. The ground under her feet disappears and all she can do is scream as she starts to fall.

Aoi opens her eyes to find out that she has fallen out of her bed. She slowly sits up and looks around the small room until her eyes meet with another set of eyes staring at her in concern.

"You okay" the other girl asked sounding like she was still half asleep.

"Sorry Aki did I wake you up" Aoi said to her dorm-mate as she got up and sat on her bed.

"Oh no I am always up at..." Aki stares at the clock "5:30, ugh" she says as she hides her face in her pillow.

"Sorry" Aoi apologizes again.

Aki slightly turns her head before she sits up and stares at her friend with a concerned face. "You told me that you use to have the same nightmares a year ago but then they suddenly stopped. For the past week you have been having the same nightmare and they seem to be getting worse. Why?"

"I don't know" Aoi says letting out a long sigh. Aoi stands up and gets dressed before heading to the door. "I'm going out to get some air, I will see you later" Aoi says before leaving Aki alone in the room. Aki stares at the door for a minute before dropping back in bed and going back to sleep.

Aoi and Aki are students living in the dorms at their school. It is a school much bigger then any other school with multiple buildings that were for Elementary students, Junior high, High school, sports, technology, sciences and many more.

Both girls were part of the schools soccer team. Aoi is a goalie while Aki plays forward. They have just finished practice for the day and have no more classes. They changed from their soccer outfits into their everyday attire.

Aoi Sakamoto is 14 years old and wears light blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt that lies under a white jacket with yellow tiger stripes and a tiger logo on the top left. Connected to her jeans is a long silver chain that dangles down then goes up to her pocket and at the end is a pocket watch. Located on her upper left arm was a golden armlet with strange writing on it. She has light blue eyes and long brown hair that goes to her mid back. Around her neck she wears a pair of round red trimmed goggles.

Aki Yamura is 12 years old and wears jeans to just below the knees that has torn patterns on it and a yellow t-shirt. The t-shirt has a small white design, on the left corner, of a tiger head with 'Wild Cats' written around it and the number 5 was on the back. She has short messy black hair and deep brown eyes.

Aoi and Aki were walking down one of the many walkways in the school talking about their classes and their plans for the rest of the day. "Hey Aoi wait up" a voice calls out from behind them. As both girls turn around they see a young boy running up to them waving.

Aoi smiles at the young boy. "Hey Rico you done for the day" she says receiving a nod from him.

Rico Kirihara is 10 years old and wears black shorts and a white sleeveless shirt with a grey sleeveless hoodie. He has short autumn hair and green eyes.

"I heard that a new smoothie bar opened up at the food court. Want to go check it out?" Rico asks.

"Sure but I need to drop off an assignment to Mr. Kobayashi first" Aki says as they start to head to the technology building.

"Is it just me or is their something strange about that teacher" Aoi says.

"You mean besides the fact that he has a beard that almost touches the floor, his crimson red eyes that when they look at you it seems like he is looking into your soul and his claw like hands that look like they want to tear you to peaces" Aki states.

"He sounds scary I'm glad I don't have him for any classes" Rico says shivering at the thought.

The three stop in front of a door before slowly opening it entering into the classroom. Mr. Kobayashi's office was also a computer room where he has most of his classes, but at the moment it was almost empty except for two people.

"Do you know where Mr. Kobayashi is?" Aki asks the two people.

"No he hasn't been here all day" the one girl says as she stands behind a boy who was sitting at the computer.

Aki turns to Aoi who says "just leave it on his desk I want to get out of this place" she says shivering.

Aki lays her assignment on the desk in the front of the class but before they could leave something strange happens. There was a huge blackout that covers the campus and the entire Hokkaido area. As the computer room blacks out all the lights suddenly shatter and the computers sets off sparks and begin to smoke. This causes the boy to jolt up and nearly falls over.

"Is everyone all right" Aoi asks.

As soon as the glass shattered Aoi had shielded Rico by crouching down and covering him in a protective hug. Aki who had dived behind the desk slowly looks to see if it was safe before standing up. The two people who were standing at the computer seems to be mostly unharmed except for them coughing a lot due to the smoke.

"What happened" Rico asks no one in particular.

"Electrical surge" the mysterious boy says as he examines the computer pressing some buttons.

"Are you sure you should be doing that... um" Aoi trying to address the boy but doesn't know his name.

"I'm Rita Karas and this is Shin Kujo" Rita says.

Rita was 12 years old just like Aki and was wearing brown jeans and a green t-shirt with white outlining. The t-shirt went to just above her belly button and has a white dove design on the front. She has emerald colour eyes and red hair to just below the elbows that was a bit wavy.

Shin was 12 also and wears black pants and a white dress shirt. He has short spiky white hair and blue eyes.

Aki was walking around the room looking at the damage when she saw something strange. "Hey guys this computer is still working."

This got the others attention as they all went to where Aki was and looks at the computer. The screen was showing a bunch of 0's and 1's.

"What is this?" Rita asks.

Shin looks over the numbers constantly before he presses the enter button on the keyboard and the computer freezes.

"What did you do?" Aoi asks Shin.

All Shin does is shrug his shoulders as he did not know what was happening. The numbers on the screen starts to rotate as they form a vertex on the screen. Before anyone could act there was a flash of light and the 5 kids were gone.

Just as they disappear a old man walks into the room wearing a red robe. The man has a long white beard that almost touches his feet and has a cane with a small red orb on top.

He makes his way to the computer to spot the strange code just as it vanishes leaving a blank screen.

"Interesting" Mr. Kobayashi says stoking his beard before leaving the room.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter 1. where did the 5 people go? what was wrong with the computer? What is with the strange teacher? You probably know the answer to most the questions anyway though. Anyway Another boring chapter to come up after this with more questions that may or may not be answered very soon. Until then rate and review please.


	3. The Digital World

Updates have been pretty fast since I already have the first 4 chapters written up in an exercise, so it is only a matter of typing it up. After the first 4 chapters updates are going to slow down a bit but I will do my very best to finish what I start even if it takes forever. I don't want to stop any of my stories half way done. Well then enough of that and on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Digital World**

The last thing Aoi remembers is a bright flash of light and then nothing. She slowly stirs awake finding herself face down on a grassy terrain. Their was a purple fog like miasma covering the land making it impossible to see her surrounding. The miasma was making her lungs burn and her eyes water, but it quickly passes. She starts to get up but stops when a searing pain surges through her left leg. Aoi cringes in pain and quickly grabs her leg. She reaches into her jacket pocket and takes out a small container that has pills in it taking two pills and swallowing them before putting the pills away and leaning against a tree.

A few minutes pass before the pain stops and Aoi stands up trying to see through the miasma. From what she could see she was in a forest but that was all.

"Hey is anyone there?" Aoi yells out trying to find someone.

She starts walking around calling out to try and find the others until she seems to come to an opening.

"Aoi" she turns around hearing Aki calling out to her. Coming from another direction was Aki, Rico, Rita and Shin and they all seem fine.

"Are you okay?" Rico asks Aoi who reassures him that she was fine.

"What happened?" Rita asks.

"The last thing I remember was the strange numbers on the computer" Aki replies.

As the 4 talk about what happened Shin walks past them and kept staring into the miasma, The others look at him and walk up to see what he was staring at. A faint outlining could be seen in the distance and it starts to become clearer. The miasma completely Vanishes leaving the group of 5 in _ah_ at what they saw.

A bright sun illuminates down onto the towering castle that looks as if the walls were made of light. The castle was situated right next to a cliff and towering walls surround the three sides. The group starts walking closer to get a better look and sees a gate with two guards.

"Maybe they can help us" Rico says.

"I don't know, it could be dangerous" Rita replies.

"Have any better ideas" Aki says.

"I'll go" Aoi says starting to walk forward. "You guys stay here, I'll signal if it's safe."

"I'll go too" Shin says before walking past Aoi.

The two walks silently up to the castle gates where they both get a better look at the guards. The two look exactly the same as they were covered in full body armour and a strange symbol was on the chest piece. They carry large shields on their backs and a sword on their sides.

Aoi starts to regret the idea as one of the guards start to walk towards them drawing its sword. Both of them back up as the guard stops a few feet before them and brought its sword down. To both their surprise the guard did not strike them, instead it drove its sword into the ground and kneels down. Aoi has a surprised face while Shin remains expressionless.

"Welcome, I am Knightmon the guard of the castle gates" Knightmon says bowing his head. "My master is expecting your arrival, please enter."

The Knightmon stands up and returns to the side of the gates as they start to open. Aoi turns around and signals the others that it was safe. As the five were reunited they enter the gates and they close behind them.

"I guess there is no going back" Aki says.

"Ya but where do we go from here?" Rita asks.

"You have to head to the meeting room" a voice says.

"who said that?" Rita asks looking around but couldn't see anyone.

"Hey toots down here" the voice says. Looking down in front of them they see a small bunny like figure with a horn on its forehead.

They just stay their staring at the creature before he couldn't take it anymore. "Stop staring at me it's as if you haven't seen a digimon before."

"Digimon?" Aki says.

"What's that?" Rico asks.

The digimon takes one of his ears and puts it to his forehead and shakes his head. "Why do I always get the hard jobs." He jumps up and lands on Rita's head "look here toots I'm a digimon, all the creature here are digimon and we live in the digital world."

"hey don't call me toots" Rita yells and shakes her head causing the creature to jump off and land on Aoi's shoulder.

"So if your a digimon also, what is your name?" Aoi asks not being bothered by the digimon on her shoulders.

"Ah that's right I never introduced myself, I am Terriermon and I will be your guide while your here" Terriermon says as he bows to the others while still on Aoi's shoulder. "Now then allow me to show you to the meeting room" Terriermon uses one ear to wrap around Aoi's back and the other to point the way.

"Exactly what is the digital world?" Shin asks.

"It is just as it sounds" Terriermon responds. "It's a world made up of data that resides in the net." They all have confused looks upon their faces except for Shin who has a face of understanding and interest.

"So in other words your just data, a bunch of 0's and 1's put together the form of a creatures" Shin says.

"Hey dude our bodies might be nothing but numbers, but we developed from that and we became living beings with souls and emotions" Terriermon replies.

"Wait" Rico says "let me get this straight. Right now we are inside the net on a planet made of data" Terriermnon nods. "But then what does that make us? Are we data too?."

"Of course" Terriermon replies. "In order to get you here we had to turn your organic bodies into bits of data and break it down. Once you were broken down we were able to transfer you here."

"Hold it, the way you said that makes it seem as if you brought us here on purpose" Aki says with a bit of a suspicious laugh.

"Well we did" the digimon replies. This causes them all to stop abruptly and stare at Terriermon.

"Why are we here?" Aoi prompts the question on everyone's mind.

"You are here because you are the only ones that can save us" Terriermon says.

The group was confused at first but as they continue there trek through the castle their new friend explained a lot. They found out about the war, the divide and the new war about to start. They learned about digivolving and that digimon are always reborn as eggs. Finally they learn that they are digidestines who will become partners with digimon.

"Here we are the meeting room" Terriermon says pointing to a door at the end of the hall.

As they enter the meeting room they are greeted by a angel. A human figure in silver armour, a purple helmet and guard on his arm and 8 silver wings.

"Greeting humans I am MagnaAngemon owner of this castle and protector to all that resides in these walls. I believe that Terriermon has filled you in on most of the details" MagnaAngemon states.

The angel motions for them to take a seat and they did. They were all sat around a huge table that suddenly shines bright and a hologram appears.

"This is the digital world" MagnaAngemon says. "As you can see our world is divided and the dark side is planing to start another war soon. If war is to break out their will be many loses and our side will surely fall to their Superior numbers."

"And you want us to stop this war" Aoi says receiving a nod.

"But how do we do that?" Rico asks.

"Ya, even with digimon partners we will only be 5 people and 5 digimon. Will that be enough?" Aki asks.

"We are not asking you to fight the war for us" MagnaAngemon says.

"Then what are we here for?" Rita asks.

At that time the hologram changes again to reveal a clear diamond shaped crystal.

"This is a legendary crystal that once resided in the temple of the holy dragons. During the first war the crystal disappeared and the doors to the temple closed. It is said that deep within the temple there lies a mystic power that can put an end to the fighting for good."

"So you want us to find this crystal" Shin Says.

"Yes, if we can find this crystal then all the fighting will end" Terriermon states.

"But how do we go about finding this crystal?" Aoi asks.

"I will reveal that later after you find your digimon partners" MagnaAngemon says.

"Find? Does that mean we have to go look for them" Rita says. "I thought you would just have them lined up for us or something."

"A partner is not something you can just pick out" Terriermon says. "You and your partner have a special link that connects you. There is only one digimon in the entire world that can be partners with you, if it's not the digimon then it can not digivolve."

"Okay so where do we begin to look?" Aki asks.

"There is only one place to look" MagnaAngemon said. "All your partners are waiting for you at the _'Star River of Rebirth'_."

* * *

That is the end of chapter 2. We got more introductions from some important digimon, the kids learn about why they are there, and now they now where they need to go to first. The next two chapters are just going to be introductions to there partners and some info on the special digivices they get. After the 2-parts then we will get to see the adventure begin and some action. I hope you like the story so far, well then until next chap, bye.


	4. the Star River of Rebirth part 1

Chapter 3 is here. Nothing much to say except this is going to be split into 2 chapters with the next chapter probably being much longer. I'm going to lengthen my chapters after this one so I can have more details and action.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Star River of Rebirth Part 1**

_Flashback_

_"The Star River of Rebirth. What is that?" Aoi asks._

_"It is hard to explain, it is better if you see it yourselves" MagnaAngemon states._

_"It's not far is it" Rita asks. "I don't know about the rest but I'm tired and don't feel like walking to far."_

_"Don't worry I'm sure we can arrange some transportation" MagnaAngemon says._

_End Flashback_

"Aaaahhhh" Rita screams in terror as she desperately clings to Shin.

At that moment the group was up above the clouds riding on the backs of a digimon called Airdramon. It was a huge serpent like digimon that has big red wings.

"I know I say I didn't want to walk but this is ridiculous and I'm afraid of heights" Rita yells squeezing Shin.

There were 3 Airdramon that they were riding. Rita and Shin were on one and it looks like Shin is really annoyed by the scared girl clinging to him. Aki and Rico were on another one and although Aki was also screaming it was of excitement and not fright. Rico was not bothered much by the screaming as he stares at the passing scenery below them. The last Airdramon was flying a little further ahead of the rest and has Aoi and Terriermon on it.

"Terriermon can you tell me a bit about the 'River Of Rebirth'" Aoi asks.

"When a digimon dies their bodies will break up into tiny pieces of data. After sometime the data reforms into an egg and reappears in an underground river. Once there they hatch and some digimon take care of them until they digivolve to rookie." Terriermon points out at the coming horizon "look."

"Is that the wall dividing the two sides?" Aoi sees the giant wall as it comes into view.

"Yes, and the river flows right under it." Aoi stares at the wall in amusement. "The river is a neutral location where there is no fighting aloud. When the digimon become rookies they have to choose which side of the wall to live on."

"So you get the choice of which side you want to be on and you chose the side of light" Aoi says.

"Ya, but when you grow up with so many other digimon you make quite a few friends, just to be separated by different beliefs" Terriermons' cheery mood suddenly drops.

"Did you have a friend that yo got separated from?" Aoi asks.

"We were both best friends and also twins" Aoi looks at Terriermon confused. "We weren't the same digimon but in the end we had different views so we split up."

Aoi was about to say something but realizes that they have arrived at their destination. The Airdramon lands in front of the wall and their was a mountain just to the right.

The other two Airdramon lands and Rita quickly jumps off and falls to her knees.

"Sweet ground, I hope I never have to fly again" Rita says.

Terriermon walks over to her with a grin forming on his face "You know toots we still have to fly back." Rita and Shin moods drop when they think about the ride back.

The group led by Terriermon makes their way to the mountain side where they enter a cave. They continue to walk down a staircase that was lite up by torches on the walls. Finally they see a bright light that leads them into a underground cavern.

This is the second time in one day that the group was in _ah_ at the sight before them. The underground cavern was like an open field with lush grass and some trees scattered about. Coming out of one of the walls was a waterfall that ran into a river that goes the length of the cavern. However the water was not regular clear water, instead it was black and was sparkling like stars in the night sky.

There was batches of digimon in the area as well. Most digimon were small baby digimon with a few in training. Terriermon had told them before hand about the Elecmon and Swanmon that take care of the digimon. Their was also two digimon different then the others by that they were guards, each protecting the gates to the different sides of the wall. The giant white guard that protects the doorway to the light side is BishopChessmon. The giant black tower that protects the doorway to the dark side is RookChessmon.

"Now what?" Aki asks.

"Now you need to find your partners" Terriermon says.

"How do we do that?" Rico asks confused.

"All you need to do is search this entire area and find the egg that seems to speak to you. Easy right" Terriermon grins.

The group looks around at the surrounding as they seem to go on forever. They all let out a moan as they wonder when they will get a chance to rest.

"We should all split up and find our partners" Aoi says receiving nods of agreement from the others.

"One more thing before yo go" Terriermon grins which the others get the feeling this isn't going to be good. "It has already gotten late and the sun will set soon. So it would be best if you get comfy because we are going to be staying the night."

Aoi, Aki and Rico did not seem to mind this very much. Aoi and Rico have gone camping together a few times with their families. Aki had also told them that she likes the idea of camping and wanted to give it a try. She once tried camping in the schools park but got discovered and scolded by a teacher.

The other 2 however did not seem to like the idea that much. Shin did not say anything but you could tell by his expression he was not happy. Rita on the other hand was happy to speak her mind and was currently chasing Terriermon yelling at him.

The group has split up and Aoi has been walking for quit some time with no luck of finding her partner. Exhausted she sits down on the riverbank staring at the weird sight until she notices her stomach growling. A Swanmon hears this and brings over a large leaf that has different berries and weird looking fruits on them.

Aoi gracefully excepts the food and starts to fill her stomach when she hears someone calling her name. Looking around she doesn't see anyone but can still hear the faint whisper echoing in her ears. Closing her eyes she listens carefully to the sound and finds that it is coming from somewhere upstream.

Running along the side of the Star River Aoi finds a lone digiegg floating in the middle of the river. Not wasting any time Aoi takes off her sneakers and socks and roles up her jean legs. Aoi only pauses for a second to stare at a scar on her left leg before walking into the river.

The river went to just above her knees and has a warm, calm feeling to it. After collecting the egg she gets out and walks back to where her food was. Setting the egg down she was careful not to get her clothe wet since she only has one set. Tearing off a piece of the big leaf she uses it to dry off the white egg with orange paw print designs.

The egg suddenly begins to shake and a crack forms along the top. Aoi stares as the egg hatches and out hops a small baby digimon with two big red eyes, a yellow flower like head and a leaf tail.

The egg that the digimon came out of turns into a ball of light and hits Aois' right arm. The light dies down and their was a strange device on her arm. The device goes from her wrist to half way down her forearm and consisted of 3 different colours. Near the top of the device by the wrist their is a red orb, the body of the device was orange and the outline and buttons were both yellow. The buttons on the device was just like a phone with 12 buttons but did not have numbers, instead it has strange symbols.

The red orb begins to glow and worlds appear in the centre. "D-alpha" Aoi reads. "What's that?"

"**D-ALPHA, **

**All-purpose**

**Link **

**Power**

**Hand**

**Attachment Device**" a computer voice sounds from the orb. "**Downloading personal information and status. Download complete. Digidestined Aoi Sakamoto, age 14, gender: Female. Downloading partner information. Download complete**" a 3-D image appears above the orb of the digimon in front of her with some info.

"**Digimon: Popomon**

**level: Fresh**

**A slime type digimon that takes the appearance of a plant. Popomon is a timid digimon that does not like to be approached by strangers and will instantly run away, but once it trusts someone they will become attached for life.**"

After getting over the shock of what is happening Aoi looks down at her partner Popomon "so your going to be my partner. I look forward to working with you" Aoi outstretches her arm to touch the digimons head.

The digimon hisses at Aoi and its hair starts to prickle like a angry cat that was about to pounce. Before Aoi knew what what was happening Popomons hair shoots out and strikes her in the eyes blinding her. Screaming out in pain and mostly shock Aoi falls back trying to wipe the hairs out of her eyes with no success. Slowly making her way to the river she uses the black water to wash her eyes.

"What was that" she asks no one while cleaning her eyes.

"**Popomon does not take to kindly to strangers and uses his attack '_hair mist_' to blind the person and flee**" Aoi's D-alpha says.

"That would of been nice to know before I tried to approach him" Aoi say finally regaining her vision. Standing up she stares across the field to see her partner jump into the bushes. Letting out a sigh "I got a feeling that this is not going to be easy."

She rolls down her jean legs and puts her socks and shoes back on before starting to run only to stop instantly. Looking back Aoi notices all the food she didn't get a chance to eat and how she was still hungry.

The red orb glows once again and a beam of light shots out and strikes the food. "**Storage system activate**" The device says as the food disappears.

Not worrying about what just happened Aoi starts to run after Popomon thinking '_now for the hard part.'_

* * *

End of part 1. We learn about the river and a bit about Terriermons past. We also learn that Aoi has a scar on her left leg which will be explained later on along with her mysterious past. Next chapter might also look into another characters past. Next chapter will be longer and might take some time to be posted since I don't have it finished and I got to work sometime this week. Till then please Review.


	5. the Star River of Rebirth part 2

Finally got this chapter finished. The second part of the the star river story. I am going to start the next chapter right after I post this one, It will probably be as long as this one. If so then it is going to take some time to finish and I will also be working on my other story at the same time. So updates are going to be slow. Anyway R&R please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Star River of Rebirth part 2**

Sometime has past since they separated and Rico is becoming really anxious to meet his partner. Leaving the riverside he heads toward a open field of grass.

'_huh_' Rico looks around as he hears a soft voice call out his name. Slowly walking forward the voice keeps getting louder until he sees a egg hidden in the grass. The egg was a crimson red with orange flame designs on it.

Reaching out to pick up the egg Rico notices it moving and beginning to crack. The egg hatches and a red sun shaped Digimon appears and his D-alpha.

Rico's D-alpha has a grey orb with a turquoise body and the outlining and buttons are orange. "Whoever coloured this device mustn't of been too colour coordinated" Rico says staring at the device.

"It's not suppose to match" Rico looks up and notices the hatched Digimon was talking to him. "Each of the 3 colours represent a part of who you are, like your personality."

"My personality?" Rico replies looking back at the device. "I didn't know I have such a mismatch of coloured personalities." Rico smiles at his new partner who smiles back, then the grey orb glows.

"**Downloading personal information and status. Download complete. Digidestined Rico Kirihara, age 10, gender: Male. Downloading partner information. Download complete.**" A 3-d image appears of the Digimon in front of him.

"**Digimon: Sunmon**

** Level: In-training**

** A sun like Digimon with a cheery attitude and belongs to the Virus Buster family.**"

Looking up, Rico stares at his partner "so your name is Sunmon. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here, Rico Kirihara" Sunmon smiles.

"Let's go do some exploring" Rico pumps his fist into the air, receiving cheers from Sunmon.

* * *

The day has been quite eventful and trilling for some, but for Shin it didn't matter to him. He did not care about helping this world and he didn't care about getting back home either.

'_They don't care anyways, whether I'm here or in school, they won't notice me at all_' Shin thinks to himself. 'Especially_ now with what has been happening at home._'

Shin snaps out of his trance when he realizes he doesn't know where he is. Continuing to walk in the same direction, he finds himself in a small clearing in the forest. In the centre is a pond with crystal clear water and small patches of rocks surrounding it.

Hearing a voice echoing in his head, Shin walks toward a pile of rocks at the ponds edge. Climbing over them he sees a egg in the water that is by the rocks. Snatching the egg out of the water he walks off the rocks and sits down on the grass at the waters edge.

The egg is white with spots of a very light green colour. Shin didn't like the idea of having to raise a Digimon and take care of it. The thought always reminds him of his own problems.

Shin sits still as the egg hatches before him and he gets his D-alpha. He seems more interested in the strange device on his arm then the little green blob with a pacifier like object in its mouth.

Shin's D-alpha sphere is purple with a white body and grey outlining and buttons.

"**Downloading personal information and status, download complete. Digidestined Shin Kujo, age 12, gender: Male. Downloading partner information, download complete**" the 3-d image appears.

"**Digimon: Pabumon**

** Level: Fresh**

** A baby slime Digimon that generates lots of small bubbles with it's body. Do to it's soft body the Digimon is not yet ready for battle due to low defence.**"

Pabumon is happy to see his partner as he blows lots of bubbles but it seems Shin isn't to pleased.

Shin stands up and stares at Pabumon "I have to take care of you, your just like a baby and right now that's the last thing I want." Turning around, Shin starts to walk away leaving Pabumon behind.

Pabumon wobbles after his partner, trying to keep up, only to tumble over face first as Shin walks back into the woods. Seeing his partner gone, Pabumon begins to cry releasing hoards of bubbles into the air.

Just past the tree line Shin is standing still, head down and fist clenched as he hears his partner crying. Letting out a sigh, Shin turns around and picks up his partner.

"Stop crying, you will never grow up to be strong if all you do is cry" Shin says as he walks away with his partner in his hands.

Pabumon stops crying and seems to have cheered up fast as he starts to produce more bubbles.

"I hate bubbles" these words didn't seem to reach his partners ears because he continues. All Shin can do is put up with his partner as he heads off to look for food.

* * *

Rita was now alone walking on the opposite side of the river from where they came in from. After chasing Terriermon, she lost sight of him in the trees. Now she was out of the green terrain and was near a rocky mountainous terrain.

'_Man, If I keep wandering around like this I'm going to get lost_' Rita thought. '_I'm already practically lost so it shouldn't really matter_' Rita continues into the rocky area.

Not to long afterwards she comes to a crater in the ground with a few eggs in it. Rita slides down into the crater and feels drawn to the egg in the centre of the rest. Picking it up and slowly making it back up out of the crater, Rita collapses to the ground due to exhaustion.

'_I'm to tired for this_' Rita thinks as she lays on the ground not noticing the bright flash besides her.

Feeling something heavy on her forearm she opens her eyes and raises her arm above her face. A D-alpha with a green orb, brown body and red outlining and buttons is strapped to her arm. Next to her is a grey cloud of smoke that has a face on it.

"**Downloading personal information and status, download complete. Digidestined Rita Karas, age 12, gender: Female. Downloading partner information, download complete.**" A 3-d image appears.

"**Digimon: Mokumon**

** Level: Fresh**

** A smoke type Digimon that uses the smoke surrounding its body to hide its bare digicore.**"

Rita, still lying down, looks at Mokumon. "Why couldn't you be a rain cloud or better yet a fruit tree, I could go for some delicious food right now."

Rita sits up as she sees her partner start to float away. Standing up she follows Mokumon until they reach some bushes where he stops. Getting a closer look Rita sees berries.

Quickly charging forward she starts to eat the berries. "Delicious" She says as her eyes water in delight. Taking some in her hands she puts them in front of her partners face "here your probably hungry too."

Rita and Mokumon sit back as they stuff their faces in the berries.

* * *

Aki is the last to find her partner as she walks through the woods toward a large tree. The voice that is ringing in her ears gets stronger as she nears the tree. Looking up she sees her partners egg lying on a branch.

'_Ha, ha, tree climbing is no problem for me, my friends always says I'm part monkey due to my excellent skills._' A huge grin forms across Akis face.

Just like a monkey it only takes her a minute to reach her egg as she climbs and swings from the branches. When she reaches the egg she sees that it is yellow with black stripes. Picking up the egg, Aki quickly makes her way back down the tree. Upon landing, the egg hatches revealing her partner. The Digimon is small but it has big black eyes and a pair of leaf like wings on its back.

Akis D-Alpha has a yellow orb with a gold body and blue outlining and buttons. "**Downloading personal information and status. Download complete. Digidestined Aki Yamura, age 12, gender: Female. Downloading partner information. Download complete**" the 3-d image appears.

"**Partner: Pupumon**

** Level: Fresh**

** A slime type Digimon born with the X-antibody. Its large eyes are sensitive to the slightest of movement making it a very alert Digimon.**"

Aki cuddles her cheek against her partners as she says how cute it is. Pupumon likes this and starts jumping up and down flapping the leaf like wings on its back.

"Do you want to fly?" Aki asks. Pupumon continues to jump up and down flapping its wings. "Alright then I will teach you how to fly." With that Aki takes off with her partner to learn how to fly.

* * *

As everyone is mostly enjoying their time with their partners, Aoi has finally caught up with Popomon. After approaching her partner for a second time, it jumps up into a tree.

'_Where is Aki the monkey climber when you need her_' Aoi thinks as she wasn't the best tree climber around.

Stretching a few times, Aoi approaches the tree and starts to climb. When she reaches the branch Popomon is on it attacks her once again, but Aoi was ready. Before climbing she put her goggles on so she wouldn't be blinded. Grinning at her victory she starts to lean forward to pick up her partner only for it to move further out on the branch. Crawling along the branch she corners him and as she reaches out yet again, she hears the one sound she didn't want to hear. The branch they were on could not support their weight and starts to crack.

"Oh man, this is gonna hurt" Aoi says as the branch gives away as she grabs her partner.

Aoi turns over in mid air and lands in some bushes on her back, Popomon held firmly against her chest.

"Ah-t-t-t-t-t, I'm going to feel that in the morning" Aoi says.

Popomon wiggles out of Aois hand and hops out of the bushes. Aoi quickly turns over and crawls out after her partner.

"Your not going to take off again are you, because I don't think I can handle another marathon run" Aoi says. Her exhaustion clearly seen on her face "Come on, come over here" she outstretches her hands and smiles.

Popomon seems hesitant at first but slowly makes its way towards Aoi. The Digimon rubs it head against her hand like a cat when it wants to be petted. While doing this Popomon begins to glow and a new Digimon now stands in its place.

Aoi points her D-alpha at the new Digimon and a 3-d image appears along with the info.

"**Name: Frimon**

** Level: In-training**

** A lesser type Digimon with a frill around its neck. The frill and fur can harden at will and can act as armour when danger approaches. It has a curious nature and is extremely vigorous.**"

"I'm Frimon, your partner. That was really fun, we should do it again" the Digimon says energetically.

"Fun? You and me have two completely different definitions of fun" Aoi says standing up.

"So what should we do next?" Frimon asks in excitement.

"Next" Aoi says in disbelief of his energy. "Fine why don't we search for the others."

"Excellent hide-and-seek" Frimon says before running off.

"I am not running no more" Aoi says to herself as she stretches hearing a loud crack coming from her back.

"I wonder if their are any chiropractor's in the Digital world" Aoi slowly walks after her partner trying to massage her back.

* * *

Shin is resting his back against a tree as he bits into a purple, juicy fruit that a Elecmon gave him. Pabumon is sitting right beside him, staring up at him with its big eyes.

Shin notices the staring Digimon and stares back into its eyes. Taking his eyes away he tears a piece off of the fruit and gives it to his partner. Pabumon eats the piece of fruit as Shin stares at Pabumon yet again.

Shin looks up at nothing, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Babies need a lot of attention don't they." This remark causes Pabumon to stop eating and look up at Shin. "Soon I will be an older brother. My parents use to spend so much time with me and we always went to many different places together"

_~~ Flashback ~~_

_"That Ferris wheel is huge, can we ride that one next?" a 6 year old Shin asks his parents as they walk through a amusement park together._

_ "Can I keep him?" Shin holds a injured puppy in his hands. He and his parents helped nurse the puppy and when it was well they kept it after no one claimed it._

_"Whoa, this is so cool" Shin says to his parents as they stand on top of a hill overlooking a sunset on the ocean._

_ "You like it" his father asks and Shin nods with a huge smile. "Then why don't we make a promise to come back here every year on your birthday."_

_ "Sorry Shin but I am too busy with work to come home for your birthday. Next year we will go to our special place" Shin's father says to him over a phone._

_ For Shin, when next year came it was always the year after. As time past his parents forgot all together and Shin was left alone on his birthday as both his parents worked._

_ ~~ End flashback~~_

"With the baby coming soon, the time I did have with my parents is being used to help prepare. They didn't even seem to care at all when I told them I wanted to go away to school"Shins mood drops as he gets sad.

"Don't be sad Shin, I am your friend and I will be by your side" Shin looks to his side to see Pabumon gone and a new Digimon in its place. "I'm Motimon" the pink blob Digimon says.

"**Name: Motimon**

**Level: In-Training**

** A lesser type Digimon that is more developed then Pabumon. He has two arms and 3 claws on each hand.**"

"You opening up to me helped me digivolve. Now we can get stronger together and when you go back home I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you" Pabumon says.

"We should go now" Shin stands up and starts to walk away and Motimon wobbles behind him.

* * *

Rita and Mokumon were still siting down eating the berries. Finally sitting back and relaxing for once since arriving, Rita thinks about all that happened and whats to come. The biggest problems she sees is how they would save an entire world and then find a way home.

Mokumon sees Ritas worried face and takes some berries and tosses them at her. The berries splatter on her cheek and Mokumon starts to chuckle a bit. Rita wipes the juice off her cheek and stares at Mokumon as he laughs.

"So you want to fight, huh!" Rita takes some berries and throws them at her partner.

The berries pass right through Mokumons smoke like body and hits the ground behind him. This causes Mokumon to laugh even more.

"That is so not fair" Rita says as she tries to figure out how he eats if he is a ball of smoke.

A bright light surrounds Mokumon and he disappears, being replaced by a small ball of fire.

"**Digimon: DemiMeramon**

** Level: In- Training**

** A rough Digimon with an aggressive** **attitude. This small Digimon is still very weak and will run away from water and ice based Digimon.**"

"You went from a smoke ball to a a ball of fire. Digimon are really strange creatures" Rita stares at DemiMeramon.

"We might be strange to you but for me you are the strange one. You don't look like you can do much but talk and stuff your face" DemiMeramon grins at her partner.

"Geez, thanks for the complement" Rita says sarcastically.

Standing up, Rita dusts herself off. "We should look for the others and find out what we should do next".

Rita walks off with DemiMeramon floating beside her.

* * *

"Faster and Harder" Aki calls out to Pupumon as he flaps his wings.

Pupumon keeps flapping his wings but can not lift that high up as he falls into Akis hands.

"Hm" Aki closes her eyes and thinks hard about what she can do to help. Her eyes open wide and she snaps her fingers, "I got it. I will hold you and then run, that way you might be able to use the breeze to fly."

Running through the field, Aki continues to pick up speed with her partner in her hands. Pupumon flaps its leaf wings as it starts to lift off of her hands. Aki stares at her partner and not where she is going, she trips over a log and falls face first to the ground.

Sitting up she looks around and doesn't see Pupumon anywhere. Aki becomes frantic as she looks around but sees nothing.

"Yae" Aki looks up to see her partner flying through the sky. Her partners appearance is different as he is now yellow with 6 wings and a small stinger.

"**Digimon: Puroromon**

** Level: In-Training**

** A Larva type Digimon that can be described as a buzzing bee. Freely flying through the sky makes it a hard Digimon to catch and this annoys its opponent.**

"I'm flying" Puroromon says as he flies through the sky.

Aki smiles at her partner as he comes down a flies in front of her.

"Hey, Aki" A voice yells from across the field.

Turning around she sees Rico running up to her with a floating sun like Digimon with him. Sunmon and Puroromon instantly bond as they take to the sky and play around.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Rico asks and Aki nods her head. Looking over Aki, Rico notices her dirty clothes "What happened to you?"

Aki laughs a bit as she scratches the back of her head "I tripped."

"How come that doesn't seem to surprise me that much" A new voice says. "You can be very clumsy at times."

Walking up to them is Aoi with a jumping fury Digimon with a frill. Frimon goes over to the other Digimon and they start to play around.

"Um.." Aki says as she points to Aois head. "You have something in your hair" She reaches out and pulls a twig out of Aois hair.

"What happened to you?" Rico asks. "I thought Aki was in rough shape but you are even worse. Did you fall out of a tree or something" Rico says laughing.

He stops laughing when he sees the serious look on Aois face. Not to long afterwards Shin and Rita joins the group with their partners. They build a small fire by the river and eats the food gracefully brought to them by the other Digimon. With a full stomach and the fatigue catching up to them, they all fall asleep by the fire.

The fire is gone out as the sun rises high into the sky outside the cavern. Aoi is the first to open her eyes and stays led down on the ground. She is thinking about all that has happened in the past day and about how she didn't have a nightmare that night.

'_For the past week I have been having the dream about Yuki, So why now do I stop having them. __Is it just a coincidence or is their some reason behind it.' _She lets out a big sigh and then notices that there is something lying on her chest.

Raising her head up she sees a golden ball curled up on her chest. It stirs as the Digimon wakes up and stretches out like a cat.

"Is that you, Frimon?" Aoi asks as she sits up and the Digimon jumps off of her.

"I'm Leormon now" The lion cub Digimon says.

"**Digimon: Leormon**

** Level: Rookie**

** A Holy Beast type Digimon that is very rare to see. It shows no mercy to anyone that trespasses on its territory, due to its strong territorial habits. When on alert, the hair on its head generates static electricity. He also bears a holy ring around his neck.**"

"You digivolved again?" Aoi looks at her partners new form.

"Yup, it must of happened over night while we were sleeping" Leormon says.

"**Digimon: KoKabuterimon**

** Level: Rookie**

** A small Insect type Digimon that carries great power. He is mild nature and actually doesn't like to fight. But, he is very strong and can lift a Digimon three times its size.**"

Looking over to the other side of the fire, Shin is sitting up with his D-alpha analyzing the new Digimon. Standing in front of him is a small blue beetle with red spikes and a giant horn. Around his neck is a bright yellow cloth that he is wearing as a scarf.

"So your partner digivolved too" Aoi says to Shin.

"They all did" is all Shin says.

Aoi looks around and notices all the new Digimon sleeping around the fire. By Rico there is a orange-red humanoid lion with fire coming from its head and tail. Akis partner has turned into a big bee like Digimon with an antennae and a stinger. Lastly Ritas fire ball partner has turned into a candle with a face and a flame on its head.

"Hey, everyone wake up" Aoi calls out as she goes and gently shakes Rico and Rita awake. All she got from Aki is a typical '_5 more minutes_', finally getting her to wake up when her partner splashes water on her face.

"You are a very heavy sleeper, aren't you?" The bee Digimon says.

"**Digimon: FanBeemon**

** Level: Rookie**

** A Insect type Digimon with a cheery attitude and is a hard worker. This Digimon has the ability to collect data from different type of plants and flowers and use them as building ****materials.**"

"I wouldn't mind going back to sleep for another bit. It is too early to get up" the fire lion says.

"**Digimon: Coronamon**

** Level: Rookie**

** A Beast type Digimon. Being pure, he has a strong sense of justice.**"

"How can you even tell what time it is in this damp, dark cavern?" the candle Digimon asks.

"**Digimon: Candlemon**

** Level: Rookie**

** A Flame type Digimon that bears its digi core on its head. Since he is a Fire type, he personally never harms those around him.**"

"I'm born from the sun so I can easily tell what time it is in the day" Coronamon replies.

"Early or not, I want to return to the castle so we can find out about what we need to do next" Rita says.

"Agreed" Rico says.

The group leaves and heads toward the entrance from where they came in. Waiting for them is Terriermon who seems happy about what he sees.

"Looks like you found your partners and they have all reached rookie level already, That;s good." Terriermons smiles.

"Now that we have found our partners, lets hurry back to the castle so MagnaAngemon can tell us more about what we need to do." Everyone agrees to Aois words as they start to head to the stairs but are stopped by Terriermon.

"Ya, about that" Terriermon says with a nervous laugh. "I got some news you might not like."

* * *

End of chapter. Well the partners are revealed and what is the news that Terriermon has? You will find that out next chapter. The main Digimon aren't going to be fan-made but if I come up with any ideas for Digimon down the line I might put them in. Not much else to say, it will take some time to update this story due to my other projects and my busy life at the moment. Until next time.


End file.
